U.S. Pat. No. 3,458,966 discloses placing fibrous material in an impervious flexible enclosure such as a polyethylene bag, removing air from the bag to create a partial vacuum therein and cause atmospheric pressure to compress the bag and the fibrous material therein, and telescoping a restricting sleeve over the bag.